The present invention relates to a plastic fence construction.
While plastic fence constructions are known for the purpose of overcoming the deficiencies of wooden and metal fences, namely, rotting, cracking, warping, decay, rusting and the need for painting, it is not known by the inventor that the prior art plastic fences could be assembled without the use of tools to provide a good solid fence construction which could also be disassembled without the use of tools.